


永昼永夜

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	永昼永夜

【海赫预警】

#畸形恋爱预警  
#强制pwp预警  
#不知道这算不算是“囚禁”但是先预警  
#肉不怎么香预警

李赫宰听见大门响动的声音，才慢慢在床上醒过来。

房间里一片漆黑，长年封住的厚重窗帘，遮住了这一方小小的空间。在这样的地方呆久了，李赫宰是几乎分不清时间变化的。他的白天或是黑夜，只取决于男人今天是否归家。他不需要特意做什么，三餐就会被送到门口。保姆和房子的保安都不许他踏出房门半步。起初他反抗过，被男人打了几次，就放弃了要逃出去的念头。经历男人无数次粗暴的性爱之后，他昏睡前时常自暴自弃地想着，就这样活着也挺好的。男人对他很好，他只要乖一点就会被体贴对待。他逐渐爱上了用自己身后那个紧致的小洞交欢。这样被一个人在乎，让他有一种病态的满足感。

李赫宰竖起耳朵听着外面的动静，男人今天似乎心情不错，没有摔东西，也没有骂人。  
他下了床，去衣柜里找到男人昨天要求他穿的衣服——一件鹅黄色泡泡袖的衬衫。系好扣子才发现这次的衣服比之前的更短了。衬衫下摆才堪堪遮住下体，料子轻薄，稍微走动一下都会露出来。男人不许他在家里穿裤子，再加上长期不见光，他的两条几乎合不拢的腿越发细白，偏偏屁股上没有掉肉，走起来一颤一颤的，男人总揉着他的臀肉夸他天生就是个性爱娃娃，习惯了以后他也没什么羞耻，反倒是凑过去笑眯眯享受男人灵活的舌头。

李东海进门之后随手打开了电视，里面正在播一期动物科普类的节目，介绍养殖兔子的交配繁衍过程。他对这类节目没有兴趣，唯独今天，他默默地看了一会儿 ，随即把音量一格一格调大，为的是让房间里的人也能听见。

“兔子没有固定的发情时间，一年四季均可交配繁殖，将公兔和未发情的母兔放在一起，让其追逐、挑逗母兔，用手轻轻抚摸母兔腰背部，再揉擦或拍打外阴，直到母兔自愿举尾，催情才告成功。交配结束后，立即拍打母兔臀部，即可将精液深深吸入……”  
李赫宰一边听着电视的声音，一边对着镜子照了半天，这才又小心翼翼地脱下来，赤裸着进了浴室做提前的准备。

李东海坐在沙发上拆着今天刚刚送到家的快递，包装精致的纸盒，看起来和一般时装品牌无异，但忠实用户都知道，这是一家专做情趣服饰的店面。盒子内躺着一只毛茸茸的兔耳朵，还有专门用来塞进隐私部位的兔尾巴。价格高昂的情趣服饰，手感和质量都是一流的，完全不用担心做爱过程中会有什么危险和不适。

他今天心情确实不错。尤其是他听见房间内的人已经打开了淋浴。哗哗的水声冲刷着他爱的那具肉体，也听得他心痒。他迫不及待想看他戴上新买的玩具，在自己面前搔首弄姿。  
第一次给李赫宰买裙子那天，他还在反抗期。被迫穿上之后，他无助地把头偏向一边，又无数次被李东海掐住转了回来。

“多漂亮啊，小赫最漂亮了。”  
说这话的时候，他伸出舌头色情地舔掉了李赫宰脸上的泪痕，抱着他笑得像个魔鬼。

现在不会了。他的小赫已经完全接受他了，不然他也不会在主动开门的时候，乖乖穿好了昨天要求的那件泡泡袖衬衫。

“饿不饿？”李东海难得关切地多问了一句。李赫宰摇了摇头，不安的脚蹭了蹭地板。因着这个细微的动作，衬衫下摆被轻轻抬起又放下，底下旖旎的风光自然而然吸引了男人的视线。

李东海整个人贴了过去，手掌在他身上来回抚摸一圈，像是捧着什么他迷恋的玩具一样。他把兔耳朵戴到李赫宰头上，扯了一边垂下来的引绳，上面的耳朵立马站起来一只。他玩心大发，捏着反复玩了几下，又凑过去嗅他带着湿气的耳侧，“小赫要不要喝牛奶？”

不知道是不是因为这个打扮让男人满意，今天的前戏都很温柔。李赫宰仰起脸，眼睛红红的点了点头，真像是电视里说的到了发情期的兔子。  
“要喝。”

东西塞进嘴里的时候仍然下意识会反胃，但他极力用温热的口腔取悦男人，听到舒服的抽气声会让他莫名有种成就感。小兔子被调教得口活很好，不一会儿，李东海就难耐地抓住他的毛绒头套，强迫他抬头，将自己性器猛地拔出，“舔舔，哥哥马上就喂给你喝。”

李赫宰放弃了吞吐，改为更色情的吸舔，射精之前，李东海将铃口对准他的嘴唇，用湿哒哒的东西描摹他的唇形，悉心地替他涂上一层用男人的精液做成的口红。

这是第一次没有被强迫全部喝下去。李赫宰吮吸得发麻的口腔像是要着火，抵着喉头射出来的黏稠被他咳了出来，李东海看着他狼狈地跪在地上喘息，也不恼，反倒是亲昵地又捏了捏他的兔子耳朵，“今天表现真好，不用都喝下去了。”

他把人从地上拉起来抱着接吻，唾液交缠，舌头上尝到腥苦的味道，这让李东海甚至还皱了皱眉。他的小兔子似乎要哭了，眼角含泪还抓着自己的衣服不撒手，仿佛一松开，这个世界唯一的光明也会消失。李东海火热的吻沿着脖颈一路向下，明明该是强势不容拒绝的姿态，但他偏偏吻得绵软，像是在哄一只小宠物一样温情。

分开的时候，李赫宰还是咳嗽了几下，刚才吞进去的一部分液体又从食道反上来，这“牛奶”的味道其实无论尝多少次，都是恶心。他手垂在两侧，手臂在松垮的泡泡袖里面显得更细长，整个人咳得胸腔起伏，引得人视线不由自主盯住丝质衬衫上凸出的两颗小点。刚刚还流连在腰腹上的手，猛地开始向胸前进攻。李东海卷起他身上的衬衫，手指捏着小兔子一侧的乳头碾揉，压下去又扯出来，反复了几次，怀里的人便开始挣扎。

“我们小赫的乳头是粉色的呢，真好看……”这话男人已经在做爱的时候说过无数次了，可每次听见，都会让李赫宰耳根红得发烫。只有一边被照顾的快感始终不尽兴，他扭了扭腰暗示男人也摸摸另一边，可始终不得要领。他想自己用手去摸，却被作恶的男人捉住按在身后。李东海故意收回了手，朝着小兔子的耳朵吹气，“小赫想要什么，告诉哥哥。”

想要爱，想要自由，想要回家。想要光明。想要你放过我。  
可他也想要男人的拥抱、亲吻还有带着他温度的精液。在这个小房间划定的世界里，只有眼前这个人才能支配他。

“另一边也想要……”  
“什么？”

李赫宰拉起他的手，主动按向刚刚没有被抚慰的另一边，自己则咬着卷到胸口上面的衣服，眨了眨眼睛，含糊地说着，“另一颗也是粉色的，想被哥哥摸摸……”  
小兔子主动开口的诉求，可不能不满足。

李东海把他推到床上，脱了自己的衣服，又抬手替他脱了那件用来调情的泡泡袖衬衫。还没得到爱抚的乳头在李东海的视线里停留了一阵，就获得了更强烈的刺激。被含在嘴里吸吮，被牙轻轻地磨了几下，李赫宰就开始脸红心跳，哆哆嗦嗦地想躲。  
啵的一声。  
小家伙被从嘴里解放出来。李东海坏笑着又用手拧了一下，“变大了也粉粉的，小赫怎么这么可爱。”

他想起身去拿今天刚收到的兔尾巴，却被身下的人用手脚缠住压了回来。李赫宰皮肤的触感滑滑的，他抱了一会儿，也有点不舍得起来了。过分的占有欲时常让李东海忘记，除了贪恋这个人的身体，更多的还是，难以启齿的爱。他是有爱人之心的，可他从不敢说。他只能安慰自己，扭曲的安全感也是安全感。  
在安静喘息的时间里，两个人似乎都心照不宣地想起了这些。

小兔子动了动，率先扁着嘴开口，“我不要那个…”  
“哪个？”  
“尾巴…”  
李东海装作发狠掐了他腰上的软肉，“我对你太好，学会讨价还价了是不是？”

男人今天对他格外特殊。不打不骂，什么需求都肯满足，李赫宰第一次起了任性的心思。他吸了吸鼻子，偏过头去不答他的问话。

接着下一秒他的腿就被抬起，掰开，塞进了一根手指。他还没来得及叫，就又被堵住了嘴。接吻的时候他始终没有闭眼睛，而是低头看了看自己下面高高翘起的阴茎。  
“看什么呢，看我。”  
他这才回神迎上李东海的目光。

李东海先随意弄了几下，又拉开床头的抽屉，倒了润滑液才重新插进去。他转向亲吻李赫宰的耳侧，手指稍稍转动，就在里面找到了合适的位置，戳了几下，李赫宰的腿就开始抖个不停。他得了趣便开始取笑道，“小赫的里面每天都干干净净的，真好…不准弄脏自己……”  
敏感点被持续按压刺激，李赫宰忍不住自己掰开一点臀肉，开口哀求道，“不脏…进来……我想要……”

“要我，还是要兔子尾巴？”李东海见扩张做得差不多，抽出了手指，自己撸了两下几乎全部勃起的东西。  
被情欲操控的小兔子只能摇着头祈求男人，“我要你…只要你…”

李东海笑了笑，扶着粗大的东西缓缓地插了进去。这是被他已经玩熟玩软的肉穴，自然是欢欣鼓舞地夹着他蠕动。

随着一下一下缓慢的动作，小兔子白皙的皮肤爬满了潮红，整个人红彤彤的。他第一次见男人这么温柔。对他来说，从前疾风骤雨式的抽插其实并没有多大的快感，扩张做得潦草时，偶尔会撕裂一般的疼。可今天的每一下，都干到最深最舒服的地方，他的手摸到两人结合处，发出难耐的呻吟，“嗯……好大……哥哥真的好粗…嗯…”  
鼻音都甜甜的。

交合的动作让他无人抚慰的阴茎不停抖动，龟头顶端翁张的马眼溢出的一小股清液滴落下来。李赫宰使了点力气，拼命翘起屁股迎合，却被男人啪叽拍了一掌。  
“小兔子的骚屁股浪什么呢？”  
“舒服的…哥哥多操我一会儿……别停…”

李东海咬牙加快了一点速度，又握住李赫宰的阴茎套弄了两下，“你知道我喜欢它什么吗？”  
顾不上回答问话，李赫宰被新的频率逼得只能发出一阵阵浪叫，肌肉紧绷，快到极限。  
“它很大，你后面又软，操爽了你还会自己射……”

李赫宰的呻吟都变了调，摆动着腰胯，穴肉像是永远都不满足一样，又痒又酸。他不知道什么时候已经开始哭了，滑进口腔里的液体是咸的，他闭着嘴不想再尝。李东海见状却突然低头，舔掉了他脸上的一滴眼泪。

有那么一瞬间，李赫宰觉得自己不委屈了。他恍惚间认为自己好像真的爱上了身上这个让他高潮的男人。  
认识李东海以前他向来不接受这种灵肉合一才能生出爱情的鬼话。可是就在刚刚，不知哪一下的顶弄，或是哪一下的抚摸之后，他没了别的念头。  
他弓着腰，被硬生生操到射了出来。

射精时的穴肉死死地绞住那根粗大的东西。李东海闭上眼睛耸动几下，也射了出来。

这不是一场持久的性事，至少和以往比起来，短暂得多。可李东海却感到了前所未有的满足。他把半软的阴茎抽出来，残留的白浊被蹭在红肿的穴口上，他抽了张纸巾擦了擦，爱不释手地揉着李赫宰饱满的小屁股。  
两个人都没说话，静静地躺了好一阵。

打破这个温情场面的，是李赫宰因为被内射而开始的排气。他脸红地想背过身去下床清洗自己，却被一把拉了回来。

“乖，哥哥等下帮你洗。”李东海掰过他的下巴仔细地吻着，舌头搅动得两个人都口水直流。他不想放开手，双臂把人越箍越紧，直到完全锁在自己怀里。  
“是我的了，你是我的。”  
李赫宰极力想掩饰自己的情绪，咬着嘴唇不肯说话。

“小赫，救救我，我真的好爱你……”李东海一直在他反复念叨着这句话。

我爱你。爱就是咒语。什么疼痛，什么恐惧，什么不安，什么纠结。所有畸形的情欲都因这句咒语，有了最唯美的解释。

李赫宰慢慢闭上眼睛，如释重负地接受了男人的一切。他的屋子又暗下来了。天亮以后，他又要独自面对黑暗，然后逐渐化为黑暗。

他永远地拥有了光明，也将永远失去光明。

end


End file.
